<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BFF stands for Best Fuck Forever by Semente</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366398">BFF stands for Best Fuck Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semente/pseuds/Semente'>Semente</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Aplha!Steve Harrington, Billy being a little shit and everyone loving him for it, FWB, Lacy panties, M/M, Omega!Billy, One-sided love (but we know it’s not), boy pussy i guess?, omega!Billy Hargrove, typical teenage behavior, unfunny jokes, we don’t erase characters flaws in this house</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semente/pseuds/Semente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/B/OBillyMovedToHawkinsWhenHeWasElevenAndHeAndSteveAre"BFFs"!AU</p><p>I mean what you have to do when you end up catching feelings for your best friend is fuck it out of your system and live your best life in the meantime, right? Billy thinks so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BFF stands for Best Fuck Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so……….. I might have turned Billy Hargrove into a socialist teenager. In my defense, the prospect of writing him as a thoughtless capitalistic animal disgusts me. I should also say that writing Billy reading Karl Marx turned me on more than the actual sex scene. Also mentioned cocaine ‘cuz I miss it. </p><p>An important thing that i need to mention: this is one of those fics that are part of an entire AU inside my pretty head which is very specific and aligned with my niche of interests. therefore… this is one of the 1million scenes i created (isn't maladaptive daydreaming very useful for writers?!). i mention something called BEADS in the story which is a traditional teenager practice that happens in parties. there is these heart-shaped beads the size of a grape that is distributed by omegas during a party, this bead serves as a kiss-coupon to an alpha/beta to kiss an omega of his choice (the omega has the choice to deny ofc). i guess it makes more sense to explain it to you guys nobody has enough courage to give their beads to billy because it’s BILLY and you guys can guess who’s the only person who gives his to him. </p><p>disclaimer: i have no idea what the fuck was going on on america around the ’80s… and i’m afraid i don’t want to know either. consider this whenever you read something inconsistent please. </p><p>warning: i belong to star trek fandom and i’m not afraid of weird genitalia. here’s what i created: on a male omega instead of a sac you have something like a vagina, “like” because it does not have a clit, in the place of the clit we have a male penis the size you want (it doesn’t have to be tiny). so normally, a male omega uses his penis like everyone else --except on heat. when heat comes, this penis will RETRACT, yes. my logic is: since heat is basically procreating time, a male omega doesn’t need the penis. so it retracts inside until only the very very tip is visible.</p><p>no beta'ed because i have no friends in this fandom and i dont think anyone would want to beta this alien shit</p><p>(14/10/20 - minor update in the tags sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy didn’t fucking know why the basketball team created so many fucking rituals and traditions that half the time sounded and looked so damn embarrassing, but he was certain that ‘egg shower’ was just an excuse to ruin his styled curls carefully combed by breaking seventeen goddamn eggs over his head by the end of his birthday party at Carol’s. It was also weird that nine guys, all around him smashing shit on Billy kinda made him feel good about celebrating his birthday for a change. They cornered him at Carol’s dining room, Angela and her camera recording the whole thing while the other girls laughed behind her.</p><p>After thinking he would never be able to see again, he felt Carol and Steve holding his slimy hands and dragging him upstairs to clean up. Billy slipped about a hundred times on the way to the bathroom and the three of them couldn’t stop laughing like hyenas about it. Steve sat him on the toilet and started to pluck out pieces of egg shells while Carol turned on the shower for him, meanwhile some of the guys appeared at the door to make some jokes and to tease Billy that they only used sixteen eggs, the seventh would be waiting after he took a shower. Billy flipped all of them off, somebody took a picture, but he still couldn’t see shit besides yolk and Steve’s belt buckle.</p><p>“You better brush your teeth too, Hargrove, ‘cause we all saved our beads for you!” Tommy said loudly when only his head appeared at the door, there was more shouting before Carol pushed his face out of the way and slammed the door.</p><p>Billy groaned. “‘mnot kissing those animals. They all have cooties.” Steve and Carol agreed and helped him take his clothes directly into a bag that she made Steve take to the laundry to clean it.</p><p>It was around two am, probably. The party had too much booze but no cocaine because Just Say No was a real thing to Carol and Steve, but fuck that. It’s not like Tommy and Billy didn’t lock themselves in party bathrooms and came out sniffling like dogs every time. But since the party was at Carol’s, suddenly everyone just decided to act like good Christians. At this point, Billy being drunk was an understatement, but this time he didn’t worry too much. Carol’s parents weren’t home, Tommy only invited people Billy didn’t hate to the party, Max freakin’ baked him a birthday cake that tasted like heaven even though she wasn’t allowed to come to the party and Steve didn’t bring anyone with him. Billy had all of his attention throughout the evening which is the reason his cheeks are perpetually rosy and he’s having an overdose of endorphins right now.</p><p>He asks for a beer, and Carol actually hands him her own. He takes a large gulp and places the can right beside the soap and starts to wash his hair with her shampoo. Obviously, it takes half a fucking hour of scrubbing everywhere for Billy to start to resemble a human being again, and by the time he steps out of the shower he tells Carol to shut her mouth so he can confirm that fucking <em>She’s a maniac</em> has stopped playing.</p><p>“I can’t believe those fuckers gonna bail already.” Billy half grumbles, half whines. Carol basically manhandles him to sit in front of her vanity. She says “it’s fucking Thursday, you see” before turning the hairdryer on, and Billy’s “so what?” is drowned by the noise it makes. Recently, Tommy and her watched a corny movie where the protagonist was supposed to be witty or something, the girl would finish all of her lines with ‘<em>you see</em>’ and start with ‘<em>ok</em>’ like ‘<em>ok, but this situation is extremely complicated, you see</em>’, ‘<em>ok, we’ll have to solve this on our own, you see</em>’ but it all sounded so artificial, the characters were all horrible, Billy and Max hated it so much and no amount of reasoning could convince Carol to stop saying ‘<em>you see</em>’ every time she thought it’d be cool, which was <em>all the damn time</em>.</p><p>It didn’t sore his good mood though. He was actually liking his birthday for the first time ever. He begged his father for a tattoo and miraculously, after promising the best of his behaviors for the rest of his life and not to act like a slut, his dad took him to a tattoo parlor shop. His dad would always start with ‘<em>if you do…</em>’ whatever it is that Billy wanted to do and kept on ‘<em>...that’ll lead you to other things…</em>’ which overall means becoming either a prostitute or a drug addict or a comunist because Neil always thought his son would end up being a disgraceful shame to the family if he only closed his eyes while sneezing so anything that Billy wanted to do — from going to parties to buying birth control pills — required lots and lots of talking, and arguing, and house tasks done, and promises and a least a week of asking nothing else from him. But his father did drove him there in the end, Max and Susan tagging along because Max was curious and green with envy. Susan seemed neutral until Max asked for a tattoo of her own when she completed seventeen. Then, Susan lost color on her face and decided to go buy some batteries for the TV remote. Billy left the shop feeling invincible. His father didn’t think a skull on his shoulder was the best drawing to tattoo, but he did suggest the cigarette hanging from its mouth once the session started, and Billy wished that whatever bitchcraft Susan was doing to his father throughout the years just kept right ongoing.</p><p>Then this afternoon, before Billy left for the party, they ate Max’s cake (which, honestly speaking, was all Susan’s doing) like the old righteous catholic family they all were supposed to be. Max came to his room and threw a Snickers on his bed and told him, looking him dead in the eyes, that she wanted to give him a pocket knife but Mr. Jones caught her red-handed shoplifting it so she bought him a candy bar instead, and that is because, accordingly to her, despite having enough money to buy it, she wanted to give him a stolen pocket knife, because a bought one wouldn’t be punk enough for him. He pinched her arm for trying to shoplift shit, hugged her for the good intention, and told her to try harder next year. She shrugged and left, and Billy had a sort of revelation that he loved her too much, because of all people, she was the one who knew him best.</p><p>He tried to sneak some cake for Steve, but he didn’t want to push his luck because he told his father he was mad at Harrington, that Billy hasn’t invited him to the party, and that is because saying that he wasn’t hanging out with Steve was one of the tactics Billy used to get on Neil’s good side.</p><p>If there is one thing Neil Hargrove hates more than paying for Billy’s speeding tickets, it is Steven Harrington. Neil hates Steve’s parents too. The whole town knew about Mr. Harrington’s affair with his omega secretary. In his head, Steve was like his dad. Soon, — if Neil didn’t keep an eye on it — both of them would do something incredibly stupid. Everything Billy did, and all of his friends, would ultimately turn Billy into a disappointment. Whatever.</p><p>Carol did a good enough job on his hair, but Billy was kind of prissy with his looks so he tied up as soon as she turned around. She didn’t notice the change because she was excited about something, babbling. Billy wondered why Steve hasn’t come back yet.</p><p>“-needed to buy this bra, you see, and I asked my mother if I could buy an omega friend of mine a present and -calm your tits- I didn’t say your name!” she pointed a polished nail at him when she noticed a furrow between his eyebrows. “I haven’t! So she said I could. If I kept my mouth shut about it, you see, ‘cause my father would lose his shit if he saw what I bought you.”</p><p>She opened her closet, pointed at the Avon card box bag on the floor like it was a golden ticket to Wonka’s chocolate factory.</p><p>“I ain’t using any ugly lipstick you’re giving me.” Billy turned around, still almost naked if it wasn’t for the fluffy towel around his hips that covered most part of his legs. He’s in a good mood but if Carol starts with the omega-omega solidary now he’s going to jump out of the window.</p><p>“Shuddup. Open it.” If Max had managed to steal his punk pocket knife he’d stab the bag open just to make a point. He opened it, and honestly, how the fuck Carol thought Billy would like Avon products. <em>Susan</em> uses this shit. He hoped for a deodorant.</p><p>It isn’t deodorant. It is a pair of panties, those cute lace-y types. Dark jade, Billy doesn't know the type of fabric, but it’s light, soft. It’s one of those that has stripes so you need to tie it around your hips making a bow at each side, and the middle has a single layer of frill. It’s big enough to cover his cock, maybe. The thing would vanish in his ass though.</p><p>“Ok, so? Don’t lie. You like it?” Carol is looking expectant — like she was so thoughtful in buying this shit, ignoring the fact that this is the last thing Billy would like to receive from a friend. Steve maybe. If Steve ever bought him something like this, Billy probably would wear it. Would want to show him. He looks at the piece, tries to picture himself in it. Tries to picture himself in it and Steve looking at him. His heart does a weird bump and beats faster. Rosy cheeks, endorphins.</p><p>“I hate it.” He lies. Carol smirks, waggle her eyebrows much like Tommy does.</p><p>Billy wonders where Steve is.</p><p>----</p><p>By the time they’re both running downstairs Billy’s exhausted from trying to argue with Carol for at least twenty minutes non-stop. She won in the end, by acting like the jock bitch she is. But he’s at least comfortable. Carol’s t-shirt is too tight around the arms and her pajama striped blue shorts are tight too but the damn panties fit like a glove. He walks to the living room barefoot and sees that only some of his teammates are still lounging around because apparently, the party is over and everyone has gone home, depressing as it sounds, at only 2:40 pm. So what is Thursday. As soon as he comes in the six bastards that stayed get up like gentlemen. They’re serious about the heart beads.</p><p>Billy snarls ‘fuck off’ but Tommy only laughs and slaps him on the shoulder. He makes Billy cup his hands and ‘hold still birthday boy, this is tradition’. Tradition his ass. Despite Billy’s complaints, one by one, at least half of the team kisses him. They put the damn heart-shaped bead in his hand and either kisses his cheek or the bravest ones gives him a peck on the lips. Tommy holds his head and noisily kisses his forehead. He makes a face and everyone thinks it’s hilarious. Steve emerges from the kitchen then, his gray sweater rolled up to his elbows because he was cleaning the yolk from the dining room.</p><p>He catches up and puts his arms around Billy, his forearm digs on his lower back pulling Billy into a bear hug. He kind of rocks Billy a little and then presses his face to Billy’s neck making his bones melt <em>inside, kisses his pulse point, whispers ‘this better be a one-time thing or I’ll get jealous’</em>. Billy’s hands are still awkwardly holding the beads trapped between their chests, Steve squeezes him closer by the forearm, his shorts ride up taunt against his ass and Billy’s face burns with the prospect of people seeing frilly imprints on it. He pushes Steve away laughing, Carol whistles behind him and slaps his ass. Bitch.</p><p>The rest of the team that was just waiting for Billy to make him go through one last punishment leaves. Adam, Tommy, Steve, and himself are staying for a sleepover, so while Carol goes to grab blankets and shit he goes to the kitchen to help Steve finish the dishes.</p><p>“You like your gift?” Steve asks casually, he’s drying a plate with a dish towel and can’t see Billy having a stroke by his side. Billy stammers a ‘<em>what</em>’ and Steve shrugs. “Dunno,” he mumbles in his ‘Steve Is Trying To Understand Something He Doesn’t Know And Is Being Nonchalant About It’ voice. “Kael Mh-Marx? I mean I don’t remember reading <em>Capital</em> in literature?”</p><p>Billy barks out a nervous laugh. His lungs stutter when he sighs in relief. That’d be Tommy’s gift. “Yeah, no man, it’s a different book.” Billy roughly takes the plate from Steve’s hand and turns around to put in its place in an upper cabinet. “I’ve read it once before, but I couldn’t understand a lot of shit so I gave up. Mrs. Leblanc - you know the new substitute teacher? - yeah, so, she explained some things and I want to give it a second try.” He turned around and Steve was drying a fork while looking at him with the two wide saucers he calls eyes. Billy shrugged one shoulder and plunked the fork from his hand. “I’ll explain it to you once I get it. Y’know those things we talked about? Like the strikes?” Steve made an ‘oh’ sound nodding along, looking pretty and dumb. Billy is very serious about this type of shit. Steve knows this is something that can drive his and Billy’s dad nuts when he mentions it. Steve says it’s Billy thinking out of the box. Also says that the only person who can talk to him about these things is Robin. He’s right. “And it’s Karl.”</p><p>Despite still being drunk he asks Steve if he wants to down a tequila shot. Steve says yes and they do it quietly so nobody hears. There is no reason why they are secretly drinking but their private amusement.</p><p>After that, they go to Carol’s dead grandmother’s room. Steve hates it but the woman died like, ages ago, so who cares. Is the only bedroom located downstairs because Carol’s grandmother c<em>ouldn’t climb stairs</em>. Besides sleeping where someone died, the good news is that Steve and Billy get the double mattress which is nice. Adam is the unlucky motherfucker who sleeps on the floor.</p><p>The fact that Adam is staying for the night sucks because Billy wanted to get a little dirty with Steve tonight. Which is something everybody kinda suspects it happens, but no one ever confirms it. It’s more obvious than anything, with Steve being allowed to do lots of stuff to Billy that not a single soul in that town has the balls to do it and all, but both of them stay tight-lipped about it.</p><p>However, if people saw half of the things they do when they’re alone, Steve and Billy wouldn’t hear the end of it. No one knows about that time Mrs. Harrington left to tennis club and Steve took off Billy’s orange swimming trunks to show him what he learned to do with his mouth at summer camp. Or that Billy, almost every time Steve brings a date to a party, ends up sucking him off in someone’s bathroom. Or that sometimes, when Billy crashes at Steve’s, Steve fingers Billy until the pad of his fingers gets wrinkled. Or even that, whenever Billy is in his preheat days, smelling disgustingly sweet, being crabby, needy, and sluggish as fuck – he helps Steve sneaks into his house to lick him all over until Billy is easy and mellow on his hands.</p><p>But Steve and Billy are not supposed to be doing these things at all. First, if Neil ends up knowing about this, Billy will be locked up in a tower until he’s twenty-one and Steve will be castrated and sent to a monastery. Mr. and Mrs. Harrington both think their son will be marrying Mr. Harrington’s business partner’s omega daughter, Kacey Miller, who’s the most snotty cheap country whore Billy has ever seen in his life. Additionally, Billy doesn’t want anything serious with Steve. He likes the boy as his best friend. If they ever got into a relationship – Steve would probably grow bored of Billy like it happens to every relationship he has and would end up getting fed up with Billy’s bullshit eventually. Then they’d break up, and Billy would lose his mate, his best friend, and his sanity altogether. Plus he’s sure Steve doesn’t like him that way. He just wants to mess around. If Billy could change the past, however, he wouldn’t let Steve fuck him in the first place. This complicated crap always comes around to bite him in the ass, that’s why. He’s the assclown that ends up catching feelings and shit.</p><p>But he can’t change the past, and that’s why he hops into bed with Steve Harrington at Carol’s house, sniggering at Adam’s open snoring mouth and hearing Carol arguing with Tommy upstairs.</p><p>“Enjoyed this excuse of a party?” Steve brushes some hair out of Billy’s eyes. His eyes are soft and his lips are pleasantly upturned in a sweet smile. Pretty, dumb alpha.</p><p>“No, yeah, wuwuzat? we coulda wait ‘til sunrise!” Billy complains. His tongue feels heavy and Steve left hand petting his belly isn’t helping, he feels his body sinking into the bed. Jose Cuervo always managed to tame Billy down.</p><p>Steve laughs quietly, he’s jiggling around making both of them bounce lightly on the mattress. Steve places his right palm against Billy’s forehead, pushing a little, so Billy’s chin is not resting against his own chest.</p><p>“Billy Hargrove you’re plastered.” Steve breathlessly laughs. His other hand comes to pinch Billy’s nose just to annoy the hell out of him. “Look at you, you can’t even keep your eyes open.”</p><p>“Shuddup m’not.” Billy tries to swat Steve’s hand and fails miserably because his eyes are closed.</p><p>“I can’t say I’m surprised. Carol wanted to get you super drunk to accept the deads.” He hears Steve comment, but he is focusing on the hand petting his hair and right earlobe, he leans his head on it and a thumb brushes the soft skin under his eye, his eyelashes caught in the way. Steve is silent for some time, Billy doesn’t open his eyes to know why. Then he presses his face to Billy’s chest and chuckles. “Bill, how did she managed to put you in a Betty Boop t-shirt?”</p><p>Billy hasn’t noticed he was in a Betty Boop t-shirt.</p><p>Billy wiggles, the motion makes his head spin, and he groans. He grasps Steve’s shoulders and very seriously says: “Stevie. Gemme outta these clothes.”</p><p>Steve cackles. He pulls Billy by the hips sharply to get him closer, the way you have to do when you want to make Billy do something. Billy is still laying on his back with Steve curled sideways on his left. Steve pulls the blanket over them and hides his face in the crook of Billy’s neck. “No.” He says petulantly. “Wanted to mess around with you, but you’re too far gone.”</p><p>At that, Billy moans an “<em>awwwwn</em>”, disappointed as hell. Steve playfully squeezes his hip once, ever the sweet guy after breaking your heart saying shit like that. Billy’s head is spinning, he doesn’t know if the lights are on because apparently, his eyes stopped working. He takes his sweet time to assess his state. Whines defeated when he tries to move and just… <em>can’t</em>. His body wants to sleep. <em>Now</em>. Six doses of tequila shot he took throughout the night finally hitting him full force.</p><p>Steve kisses his cheek, and Billy turns his head to return it. It lands on the corner of Steve’s mouth, his lips feel the smile there, and he gives a timid lick to Steve’s chin, apologetic in his submission. Steve hums, content, and buries his face on Billy’s neck to give gentle nips on the skin right above his scent gland. Billy goes boneless and his brain turns to mush.</p><p>He wonders, idly, if he ever wears his panties under his rough jeans it won’t ruin the fabric. The thing is, Billy never had this type of omega shit before. He usually doesn’t like those types of stuff anyway, his father wouldn’t let him walk around wearing anything too omega-ish either. He wasn’t too crazy for frilly clothes, but one thing he liked, really really liked, was <em>jewelry</em>. When he went shopping for season clothes with Max, Billy would take a peek at the jewelry showcases and have a strong compulsion to buy <em>all of it.</em> Mrs. Harrington keeps updated Tiffany &amp; Co catalogs on the coffee table in her living room, and Billy eagerly flips through each page, easily captivated by diamonds, gold, and silver. He loved necklaces, rings, and earrings. He’d like to wear silver chokers, waist chains, gold anklets; he wanted a nose ring so badly too. If Billy could, he’d walk around looking like he just found a pirate’s treasure chest and was trying to carry everything he could manage. Omegas wearing jewelry, however, is a whole deal. It’s cultural, and Billy isn’t supposed to buy jewelry for himself, he has to <em>receive them</em> as gifts. Not that he cares. Billy’s problem is money. If he had money, he wouldn’t wait for anyone to give him shit. Fuck that.</p><p>Billy liked the panties though. The color contrasts well with his skin tone, and his ass looks great in it, too. He wanted to show it to Steve. He was feeling a little crestfallen because, aside from Carol’s gift, Billy still wanted to thank Bambi for his birthday present.</p><p>Three months ago, the Camaro’s radio broke, and the bass of the sound system got all fuckty. Man, it got Billy in such an ugly mood he couldn’t stand himself. The best friend he could have in the world, Steve Harrington, bought him an entire new expansive sound system that could play Black Sabbath thrice as loudly as before. The first time he got to drive around and play <em>Paranoid</em> he went into an orgasmic state and had to pull over on route 65 because his chest was purring along with the engine and he was Dropping like a twelve-year-old.</p><p>He remembers Jonathan saying he can hear Slayer playing from at least three blocks away in the school parking lot and the way his father’s left eye twitches whenever Max washes and polishes the Camaro for some bucks singing ‘<em>Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one / but girls, they wanna have fun’</em> loud enough to scare off the Mormons. His lips twist into an involuntary sleepy smirk and a deep rumbling purr escapes Billy’s chest.</p><p>He dreams he’s slipping on yolk.</p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>When Billy opens his eyes again, he thinks he’s dying of thirst. He doesn’t need to turn on the light to get up because even though the sun is not out yet, the room is tinted in a bluish hue. He finds Adam putting on his shoes in the living room.</p><p>“Whatcha’ doin’?” He asks in a raspy tone. Adam looks up, green eyes red with sleep. He remembers Adam was the first dude who dared to peck Billy on the mouth last night, his lips were trembling and his palms sweaty when he held Billy’s head in place. He saw Billy spitting a bloody baby tooth after an ugly fight when they were eleven and never really got over that.</p><p>“whatchu think? We have school today. Gotta be home or my old man’s gonna kill me.” Adam’s father is the coach. Billy kind of pity him because the coach is a block headed motherfucker who thinks <em>LlFe iS a gAmE</em>. He makes bad analogies about chess and wars and it’s a pig to Adam and his little sister Gwen.</p><p>“Yeah man, see you there.” Billy friendly slaps Adam’s shoulder twice and goes to the kitchen.</p><p>He hears Adam close the front door while he’s drinking his third cup of water. He goes to the laundry room to look for his clothes and finds them dry and clean, thank fuck, but all wrinkled. That’ll have to do. He goes back to the bedroom and strips off Carol’s ridiculous pajamas, noticing now, with more sobriety than last night, the green monstrosity Carol persuaded him into wearing. In the weak light of the morning, the piece almost looks black. Billy looks at his crotch, then at Steve sleeping under the thin rose pattern blanket. Crotch, Steve. His heart beats faster. Crotch, Steve. He bites his lip.</p><p>Billy gets under the blanket, putting it over their heads and laying sideways with one of his elbows holding him up. Through the bad quality of the fabric, Billy can see everything. Steve likes to cuddle, but once he falls asleep he gradually moves away from you, trying to get more space for his long limbs to stretch. He’s facing the side Adam was sleeping, so Billy puts a hand on his hips and pulls his friend towards him. Steve turns over and tries to get comfortable but Billy won’t have it.</p><p>“Steve.” He murmurs. The boy hums but doesn't open his eyes yet. Billy crawls a little bit until he’s nuzzling Steve’s ear, Steve is trying to bring his shoulder to his ear to block Billy. His ears are ticklish. Billy tries not to laugh. “Stevie, c’mon take a look at what I’m wearing.” He tries again.</p><p>He gets up on his elbows then, squinting his eyes and still half asleep. “Take a look at what you are wearing…” He repeats, distracted, his brain getting around to what that bunch of words means, and then he’s turning his head and looking at Billy’s bare chest and lower until he spots the green panties. It takes a second, but Steve blinks one, two times and, on the third, his eyes are back to big saucers. He gasps loudly, one of his hands touching Billy’s upper thigh, right under the bowknot on Billy’s hips.</p><p>“<em>Shhhhhh</em>,” Billy puts a finger on Steve’s lips, fakes a worried expression, whispering: “you’ll wake Adam up.”</p><p>Steve nods, looking at Billy with cub eyes. Billy is almost sorry enough to tell him the truth. Instead, Billy turns over his stomach very slowly, and Steve’s eyes follow the twist of his hips; shamelessly ogling the omega’s peach ass.</p><p>“Oh,” Steve half whispers, half whimpers. It’s such a tiny sound Billy barely hears it. Then, Steve lays his head on Billy’s right shoulder. He let’s go of Billy’s thighs and squeezes his nape making Billy go boneless. “baby…”</p><p>And this is the part Billy was trying to get to all night. Once Steve’s hand is running down his spine and squeezing his ass, a boiling heat burns in Billy’s cheekbones and low abdomen. Billy preens with the endearment because Steve is the only person on earth who thinks Billy can be <em>baby</em>, and that’s part of the magic of being called one. He wouldn’t be one for anyone else. No, that’s wrong, he could be one for Glen Lantz, he really would, Billy wasn’t that love-stupid.</p><p>Billy turns around and pulls Steve along by the nape, so quick to open his legs to accommodate this dumb, gentle alpha that Billy secretly <em>adores</em>. “Imma strong ten, aren’t I?”</p><p>Steve snortles with his face hidden in Billy’s neck. It’s his favorite place, really. “Yeah, you are, Tiger.” Then he grinds down <em>hard</em> and Billy tries not to moan like a prostitute when he feels Steve’s hard cock sliding against his own. There are wet kisses trailing down his chest and Billy can’t keep his hips still. “...so hot, so fucking hot, who gave you this Billy, jesus christ…” Steve whispers into his navel, fingers getting under the waistband of the panties to hold his waist in place so he can mouth at the tip of Billy’s cock that’s poking out. Billy’s hips automatically try to wiggle while he whines. Steve uses his hold to pinch Billy’s sides for the noise and the movement. It’s the pressure of the pinch and the tip of Steve’s tongue coming to slide on him that makes Billy <em>clench</em> and <em>want</em>.</p><p>And just because Steve has an unfair advantage – and that is, when you like someone everything they do is impressive or enticing – Billy feels the need to be difficult because he actually feels so easy. “Don’t disappoint me country boy. I saved you the icing of my cake.”</p><p>“<em>I'm on the hunt, I'm after you / mouth is alive with juices like wine / and I'm hungry like the wolf...</em>” Steve fucking Harrington party pooper sing-whispers to him. Billy slaps his shoulder hard and the fucker hides his face on Billy’s inner thigh to giggle.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, man.” You know you’re too far gone if they sing Duran Duran to you and you still want to have sex, it’s what Billy needs to point out. You stay hard and it’s a miracle, it’s what he means.</p><p>Steve’s giggles turns into playful bites on his inner thigh, which turns into nuzzles and then evolves into him stop fucking around and going down town on Billy’s cock after he pulls the panties just enough to expose Billy. Duran Duran fades away after his hands find Steve’s messy hair. A thumb ventures down where slick wets green jade and the implication of Steve’s long fingers right there leaves Billy thrashing around in an attempt to not moan and whine and hiss because fucking with Steve about Adam is a double-edged sword.</p><p>Steve hums around him, his smell – bitter orange and amber – under the covers is suffocating Billy in the best ways. It coats Billy’s skin, a layer of pheromones that tells him Steve is focused and horny. A <em>pleased alpha.</em></p><p>Steve pulls his mouth off Billy, covers his wet dusky pink cock with the panties again and Billy is confused for a moment but complies when Steve turns him around so he’s laying on his stomach. There’s a mean bite to his right cheek and a squeeze to his left that Billy knows it would be a slap if Steve <em>could</em> make noise; the fact that he <em>can</em> make noise but <em>isn't</em> is the type of inner joke Billy finds hilarious. Gotta be suspicious when Billy H. has a smile on his face, big fat chance he’s laughing <em>at you</em>, not <em>with you</em>.</p><p>It’s his charm. Really.</p><p>There’ll be a purple round bruise on his ass today and that means showering after practice is a no-no for some time. Billy kind of wants to be mad for it, but then Steve pulls the panties <em>up</em> and not <em>down</em>, the fabric gets taunt against his perineum, the alpha’s mouths closer to it and the implication is maddening. They haven’t done this before, not with Steve’s mouth but. But Billy is fucking in for this ride. He arches his back, crushes Steve’s torso in between his knees, feels feverish hot all over.</p><p>Steve lets his tongue slide right in his middle where the panties get on the way, his hands hold two handfuls of Billy’s ass to squeeze hard and Billy just knows he’s doing it out of frustration, he knows Steve wants to groan, to moan and talk dirty but can’t. Billy rocks his ass, shameless, right on Steve’s face, makes it impossible for Steve not to untie the bow on his hips and get his mouth on his asshole. And then is Steve who’s making it impossible for Billy not to press his face in the pillow and moan like a whore. Steve's mouth is no good with words, Billy drunkenly comtemplates in pleasure, he’s bad at words ‘cause he’s so good on his skin. You can’t trust his lips to say the right words but you can blindly trust he will kiss you senseless and lick you like a treat until you’re melting.</p><p>The way his hands pets his lower back and ass cheeks gently while he’s driving Billy insane with a wet tongue triggers a river of slick that betrays his bad boy reputation, it smells like desire/pleasure/want<em>want</em>want/submission that the omega wouldn’t let anyone besides Steve have it. Steve can’t hold his groan at this. He eats Billy out like he <em>needs</em> to. Billy doesn't notice his hips are rotating along Steve's movements right up until Steve’s tongue breaches inside, Billy’s lungs stutter uselessly and he sobs into the pillow.</p><p>He wants Steve to never stop. The feeling of a tongue in his ass is so good he could honestly cry from it. He wonders if Steve does this to the omegas that hang under his arm at parties. If he does this to fucking Kacey Miller. If Steve <em>likes</em> it. His tongue and lips are doing things to Billy that makes his legs tremble.</p><p>Two cool fingers finds his slick opening, easily slipping inside. The fingers scratch a deep itch he carries whenever Steve Harrington is around and he feels an orgasm build slow and delicious all along his body, from the tip of his fingers, tingling, to his ass and cock and opening. It explodes suddenly, when Steve’s tongue licks hard and deep inside his asshole.</p><p>Billy’s body is taunt and burning, he’s so breathless he needs to turn his head do the right so he can have access to fucking oxygen but the only thing he does once his mouth is free is cry out in pleasure, loud enough that Steve stop his ministrations to whisper ‘<em>baby</em>’ in an attempt to shut him up.</p><p>His body goes lax but he’s still twitching around Steve’s fingers. He hears a gasp and turns his head around just in time to see Steve looking at the place Adam is <em>definitely</em> not sleeping on anymore.</p><p>“J-jokes on you, Stevie.” Billy manages to whisper amidst breaths and a naughty giggle he has since he was nine.</p><p>Steve’s eyes are a pool of emotions. Smitten and exasperated, aroused and indignated. Billy is not surprised by the hard slap on his ass, kinda saw it coming, kinda fucked with Steve <em>just because of it.</em></p><p>“You’re such a fucking asshole.” Steve growls, slapping Billy one more time before holding his hips in a death grip with a hand and pulling his cock out of his jeans with the other.</p><p>It’s really cute how Steve thinks he can punish Billy by doing those things to him. Billy wants to present and beg for more.</p><p>Steve slides easy inside, Billy wetness is running to his cock and dripping on the sheets. He drapes himself over Billy’s back, one elbow supporting him right besides Billy’s head. Billy bites his bicep playfully and Steve tames him down by biting him on the nape.</p><p>A long drawn out moan slips out of Billy’s mouth. Steve starts to pound into him, unforgiving. The dirty sound of slapping skin on skin making up for the previous silence and Billy <em>loves</em> it. Craves it. And his traitorous mind is chanting AlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaAlpha like it does not know anything better than Steve Harrington’s bite and fucking. Like it does not know anything better than Steve’s skin moles; than Steve’s fluffy hair or his goddamn intoxicating scent. Steve judges people when they buy fake products of expensive brands. Billy adores him and his preppy bullshit. <em>Loves him in silence, too.</em></p><p>“You better apologize to me later or I’ll knot you right here and keep fucking you, Tiger.” His dumbpretty alpha mumbles in his ear and Billy almost cries out ‘<em>yesplease</em>’ but he knows they can’t do this now. “Gonna get you sore and limping.”</p><p>‘<em>you only live once right</em>’ is on the tip of his tongue, he turns his head instead and licks Steve’s cheek like the prettiest well behaved omega he’s not. Apologizing means Steve fucking his throat and yeah, Billy can work with that just fine. “I’ll apologize on my knees, Stevie.”</p><p>The submissive act and Billy’s ass rubbing Steve’s hips when he rotates his hips to meet Steve’s thrusts is what does it to the alpha. He whimpers burying his face in Billy’s neck, nosing his scent gland while he fills Billy with jizz.</p><p>Steve drops himself unceremoniously over Billy. His panting breaths on Billy’s nape and his cock slowly slipping out of him makes Billy shiver.</p><p>“Can I fuck you again in that Betty Boop t-shirt?”</p><p>Billy laughs incredulously. “No?”</p><p>Steve rolls to the side. Billy wants to bite his flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Can’t believe you let me think Adam was right there the whole time.”</p><p>“It was funny.”</p><p>“It wasn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, it was.”</p><p>“Who gave you the panties, anyway? You’re wearing it to school?”</p><p>“Carol. Why, you want me to?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then I won’t.”</p><p>Steve laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>